The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an infant warming apparatus and method with a patient alignment feature.
Warming devices may be implemented to warm an infant and to supply the necessary heat to maintain the infant at a predetermined temperature. Infant warmers commonly have a radiant heater that is located above the infant and which thus radiates energy in the infrared spectrum to impinge upon the infant to maintain the predetermined temperature.
One problem with conventional infant warmers is that the patient must be properly aligned with the heater assembly. If the patient is misaligned relative to the heater assembly, the patient may be insufficiently heated or heated in a non-uniform manner.